Ginny and Harry
by PotterAngel
Summary: Ginny and Harry really like each other, but when someone kisses Harry, will Ginny forgive and forget? Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers!My friend Hannah's e-mail address dosn't work right, so she can't become a member of fanfiction, therefor she cannot post her stories.So, as a good friend, I am posting her story for her, so any Reveiws go to her, it is entirely Hannah Parkers story, a.k.a. PotterPincess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
Harry caught Cho's eye and smiled at her, however she did not smile back.She mearly nodded.  
  
"Harry, she's still very upset about Cedric," said Harry's best friend Hermione.  
  
"Yeah,just give her some time," said Ron, Harry's other best friend.  
  
This was easy for them to say, they had already found the one they loved. Ron and Hermione were sitting hand in hand at the breakfast table at Hogwarts.  
  
"I reckon you're right." Suddenly, something made Harry's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Who's that?" Harry said hoarsly,"she's coming to sit with us!"  
  
"Hi everyone. Hi Harry," She flushed as she said his name.  
  
"Hello Ginny," said Ron.  
  
"Gin-Ginny?" Harry shuttered.This didn't look like the normal Ginny.She had make-up on, and she had done something with her hair.  
  
"Harry.Harry? Ginny asked you a question." said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"O-oh umm...what?"said Harry feeling embarrassed,because he had been staring.  
  
"Can you pass the toast?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah,"said Harry as he glanced back at Cho, who was staring with her eyes squinted.  
  
"Ginny you umm...look-er-fan-fantastic today." Harry said nervously as Ginny turned bright red.Cho was still staring at Harry as he flirted with the new-and-improved Ginny Weasly.This made Cho terribly angry and she hadn't a clue why.  
  
"Ohmigod! You made him drool all down the front of his robes!" said Hermione happily as her and Ginny headed back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Did I really?Wow!I'm gonna do this make-up thing more often!" exclaimed Ginny. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next day Ginny caught Cho flirting with Harry, and she heard Cho say:  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmade with anyone this weekend?"  
  
"Umm...I'm gonna ask Ginny"  
  
"Why though?Harry, just because sh's your best friends sister dosn't mean you have to feel sorry for her."  
  
"I-I don't feel sorry for her!I like her.A lot!"  
  
"Whatever!"Cho said furiously and stormed off.  
  
"What was that about?"asked Ginny acting as if she had not heard a word of what just went on.  
  
"Never mind her,"Harry said turning to look Ginny in the eyes 'Wow she has got beautiful eyes' he thought,"Oh yeah, would you go to Hogsmade with me this weekend?"  
  
"I'd love to Harry!"  
  
Ginny told Hermione what had happened with Harry.  
  
"Does Ron know about this?"asked Hermione.  
  
"I dunno do you think Harry will tell him?"replied Ginny.  
  
"Yeah go on Harry.She's liked you forever, and if you ask me you two are great together."  
  
"Thanks Ron!"  
  
"One more thing Harry.Thanks for telling me about this, and please don't hurt Ginny-"  
  
"Why would I hurt her?I-"  
  
"Just be good to her I don't want to see her get her feelings hurt.Okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
When they got back from Hogsmade they were pink faced and they all had the time of their lives.On the way to dinner the best thing happened to Ginny.Harry grabed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
This made Ginny flush a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Aren't they cute together?" Hermione asked Ron as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"Thats my sister," he said pulling a face,"Gross he kissed her!"  
  
"It's sweet." said Hermione as she leaned in to kiss Ron.  
  
At dinner Professor Dumbledor announced that another ball would be held on December 31st from 8:00 p.m. - Midnight. An excited babble broke out and Harry turned to Ginny and he asked:  
  
"Wanna go with me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright the 31st is in 3 days!"  
  
"I can't wait!" Ginny said Happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!Hope you like the story!Please Please Please RR!Thank you!  
  
Cassandra: Just a reminder that I am only publishing this sory for Hannah (Potter Princess) and that this is not MY work. Please RR! Her story is good! When I get time I will type Ch 3 for her. 


	3. Chapters 3 and 4

~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
The next few days flew by for Ginny, and the next thing she knew she was in her dormitory getting ready for the ball.Her mother had sent her brand new sky blue dress robes. She did her hair and make up to find Harry in his bottle green dress robes that matched his eyes perfectly.  
  
' She looks stunning ' Harry thought.  
  
"Be careful with her and if you aren't you won't live to see next week," muttered Ron as he walked pass with Hermione.  
  
"Okay Ron."  
  
Harry offered his arm to Ginny and they made their way to the Great Hall.It was magnificent.It was even more beautiful than the first ball. Harry and Ginny had the time of their lives and then the most wonderful thing happened. Harry led Ginny outside for a walk, then leaned down and kissed her. It was exactly as Ginny imagined her first kiss to be. They don't really remember how long the kiss lasted, because at that moment they were interrupted by the lazy drawl of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Awww, Potty and baby Weasel sharing a first kiss?"  
  
"Shove off Malfoy!" said Harry through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ignore him." said Ginny leading Harry away.When they got back to the Great Hall they had onelast dance and it was time for them to go up to bed.  
  
"Thanks Harry I had a great time," Ginny told Harry and she kissed him on the cheek, "Good night Harry."  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~  
  
The next day Harry walked into the common room to find Ginny giggling with Herminone.  
  
"What're you two giggling about?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're talking about the ball" Ginny replied.  
  
"Good things I hope?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" Ginny said and the two giggled harder than ever.  
  
Haarry went down to breakfast leaving them to talk, and on his way he stopped by Cho.  
  
"Hi Harry." she said.  
  
"Hey Cho," he replied, "What have-" but Harry never finished. Cho had kissed him! He tried to get away, but she was very strong for a girl.  
  
"So that's what I am, eh?Just a girl to mess around with?!" It was Ginny and she ran away crying.  
  
"Get out of the way Cho!" Harry yelled running after Ginny. He caught sight of red hair and he turned the corner only to find a very angry Ron, and a comforting Hermione with an arm around a crying Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I had to put chapters 3 and 4 together, because for some reason I couldn't get it up any other way. Please RR! 


	4. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
"I told you not to hurt her!!!" Ron yelled furiously.  
  
"Ron if you knew the truth!"  
  
"I'd like to hear the truth!C'mon" said Ron through gritted teeth as he dragged Harry to the boy's dormitory by the robes.  
  
They got up to the dormitory and Harry started to explain what happened.  
  
"Give me 1 reason why I should beleive you," said Ron once Harry had finished, "Go on 1 reason!"  
  
"Because, Ron, I LOVE her. I love her just like you love Hermione."  
  
After a long while of Harry begging Ron to beleive him, Ron finally did.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks Ron," said Harry with a weak smile.  
  
The next few days Ginny avoided eye contact with Harry. He tried time after time to tell her he was sorry, but nothing he said worked. In potions Harry started writing a note to Ginny, but he should have known better because Snape got hold of it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Potter?"  
  
"Sir-!"  
  
" Dear Ginny," Snape read aloud in a moking voice, "I am so sorry for what happened between us. I didn't want to kiss Cho, She kissed me! Ginny, I only have eyes for you, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me please meet me in- " And that was all Harry had gotten to write before Snape took it away.  
  
"Come and get this after class Potter and 10 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
'Why isn't he throwing it away?' Harry thought, 'Oh well, at least I get it back!'  
  
After potions Harry got the note and ran out of class. He finished it at lunch and he dropped it into Ginny's lap as he left.She read it, then she stared at the end. It said : Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. Love Harry.  
  
At midnight Ginny made her way to the Astronomy tower to find lit candels, a blanket, and Harry adjusting a large telescope.  
  
"Hullo," said Harry dully.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry. This is magnificent!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Are you seriouse?Do you forgive me?" Harry asked hoping the answer was yes.  
  
"Of course I do!Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I should have believed you in the first place, I'm such an idiot!" and with that she burst into tears.Harry ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Ginny please don't cry. I'm here for you. I Love You."  
  
"Oh Harry I Love You Too!"They stood like that for a long time until Harry pulled away and motioned for Ginny to sit with him on the blanket.They talked well into the night and then-  
  
"Ginny I have something for you," Ginny looked puzzled as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a beautiful necklace that Dumbledore had passed on to him from his mom.  
  
"It was my mom's and now I want you to have it."  
  
"Harry I couldn't-"  
  
"I insist Ginny, It's a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl."  
  
Ginny was now speechless and all she could do was kiss him.  
  
'Finally' Harry thought, 'I got her back.'  
  
"I see you two made up," said Ron with a grin at breakfast the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: That's all that I have. I finally got the time after my best friend [Hannah] 's move, to finish typing her story! As soon as she gives me chapter 6 it'll be up!Please RR! 


End file.
